When Destiny Calls
by Silverwing66
Summary: Tigerkit is a ShadowClan kit who knows she will be the best warrior the forest has ever seen. But as she grows older, a new menace come to the clans, corrupting her beloved home from within. She must make a choice- ignore the prophecy StarClan has whispered in her ear since she was a kit, or accept her calling and save her clan from certain doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading this first chapter! I hope you enjoy, and please follow, favorite, and leave a review! :D**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Oakstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Scorchtail- pale gray tom with burn scars on his tail (Quickpaw)

Medicine Cat: Poppyclaw- black she-cat

Warriors:

Redpelt- dark red tom

Toadleap- tortoiseshell she-cat

Raggedfur- white long-furred tom (Starlingpaw)

Lakemist- gray and white she-cat

Ratpelt- dark brown tabby tom (Birdpaw)

Pinefur- mottled black and brown she-cat

Shrewfoot- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Darkcloud- smoky black she-cat (Rockpaw)

Blizzardpelt- white and light gray tom (Fishpaw)

Jack- dark brown tom, former kittypet

Apprentices:

Quickpaw- pale tabby she-cat

Starlingpaw- white, brown, and gray she-cat

Birdpaw- white and brown she-cat

Rockpaw- dark gray tom

Fishpaw- silver tom

Queens:

Palestripe- pale gray tabby she-cat, mother to Scorchtail's kits: Marshkit (blue-gray tom), Goldenkit (golden she-kit with white paws, chest, and underbelly), Applekit (pale gray tabby she-kit), and Tigerkit (mottled orange, white, and black she-kit)

Duskpelt: dark gray she-cat, mother to Ratpelt's kits: Nightkit (dark gray tom) and Scarkit (dark brown she-kit with a ragged ear)

May: small cream and russet she-cat, former kittypet and mate to Jack

Elders:

Dawnheart: cream-furred she-cat

Juniperclaw: gray tom

Silvertuft- silver tabby tom

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Petalstar- gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Rushtail- black tom

Medicine Cat: Reedfire- pale gray tom (Nettlepaw)

Warriors:

Stormclaw- ginger tom

Shimmermist- black she-cat

Mossflower- tortoiseshell she-cat (Pebblepaw)

Stonepelt- gray tom (Shadepaw)

Darkflower- dark brown she-cat (Hollowpaw)

Blackfur- black tom

Mallowleaf- pale tabby she-cat

Pounceclaw- black-and-white tom

Loudfoot- white she-cat (Streampaw)

Sunclaw- bright ginger tom

Mistypelt- dark gray she-cat

Grassfur- brown tom (Crookedpaw)

Beetleleg- black she-cat

Mothwhisker- dusky brown tom

Dawnfur- pale gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Nettlepaw- pale brown tom

Pebblepaw- gray tom

Shadepaw- smoky black, orange, and white she-cat

Hollowpaw- white she-cat

Streampaw- silver tom

Crookedpaw- brown tabby she-cat with a broken tail

Queens:

Leopardclaw- gray dappled she-cat, mother to Rushtail's kits: Breezekit (gray dappled she-cat) and Ashkit (dark gray tabby tom)

Clearstream- pale gray tabby she-cat, expecting Sunclaw's kits

Elders:

Boulderfall- gray tabby tom

Poolsplash- blue-gray and white she-cat

Frogleap- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Honeystar- white she-cat with yellow splotches

Deputy: Eagletalon- gray and black she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Silverfur- silver and white tom

Warriors:

Snowstorm- white tom

Amberdrop- ginger and white she-cat

Raintail- gray tom

Molenose- brown and cream tom

Cherryheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Hawkfeather- black she-cat (Turtlepaw)

Brackenheart- golden tabby tom

Fernpelt- gray tabby she-cat

Cloudstorm- white tom (Shortpaw)

Thorncloud- light brown tom

Dustclaw- dusky brown she-cat

Tallear- black and brown tom with unusually big ears (Bluepaw)

Grayfur- gray she-cat

Frostspike- light gray and white tom

Jumpfoot- black tom

Apprentices:

Sandpaw- pale ginger tom

Turtlepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Shortpaw- brown short-furred tom

Bluepaw- bluish-gray tom

Volepaw- pale golden she-cat

Queens:

Foxpelt- russet she-cat, mother of Cloudstorm's kits: Squirrelkit (russet she-kit) and Sleetkit (white she-cat)

Daisyleaf- creamy white she-cat, mother to Jumpfoot's kits: Ravenkit (black she-cat), Patchkit (black and white tom), and Dovekit (creamy white tom)

Mouseclaw- brown she-cat, expecting Thorncloud's kits

Elders:

Fernsong- yellow tabby tom

Sparkfur- orange tabby she-cat

Larkwing- black tom

 **WindClan**

Leader: Rabbitstar- brown and white tom

Deputy: Brackenfrond- golden brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Whitefur- white tom (Finchflight)

Warriors:

Webclaw- gray tom

Hareleap- dusky brown she-cat

Brightwhisker- ginger she-cat (Fernpaw)

Spidereye- black tom

Swiftfoot- pale yellow she-cat (Antpaw)

Dustfur- mottled gray tom

Heatherclaw- pale ginger she-cat

Weaselpelt- white and brown tom (Acornpaw)

Robinfeather- brown tabby she-cat with white splotches (Whiskerpaw)

Furzepelt- gray tom (Badgerpaw)

Hollowlog- white tom

Flyheart- pale gray tabby she-cat

Kestrelshell- brown tom (Flowerpaw)

Skyheart- brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Antpaw- gray and black tom

Whiskerpaw- brown she-cat

Badgerpaw- black and white tom

Flowerpaw- gray and white she-cat

Fernpaw- mottled gray she-cat

Acornpaw- brown tom

Herbleaf- mottled ginger she-cat

Queens:

Wingflight- gray she-cat, mother to Dustfur's kits: Graykit (gray she-cat) and Spottedkit (gray tom with darker gray spots)

Gorseclaw- pale ginger she-cat, mother to Spidereye's kits: Leafkit (brown tom), Swallowkit (dark gray she-cat), and Emberkit (gray tom with black paws)

Elders:

Sedgeleaf- light brown tom

Sunpelt- dark ginger she-cat

Brownfur- brown tom with darker flecks

 ** Chapter One**

"ShadowClan! Attack!"

Tigerkit rushed forward with her littermates in a surge toward the group elders who were lying in the gentle newleaf sun. She pounced eagerly on an unsuspecting Juniperclaw, digging her soft kit claws into his thick gray fur. He grunted, twisting to see Tigerkit pummel his spine with tiny paws while squealing, "We've almost got them!"

Her brother, Marshkit, was balancing on Silvertuft, his jaws twisted in a snarl.

"You'll never beat us, RiverClan!" He hooked his paws around Silvertuft's shoulders, trying desperately to stagger the old silver tabby. Silvertuft fell dramatically, swiping tiredly at Marshkit, who rolled away as the tom fell.

"Oh no! You're too strong," Silvertuft groaned, amusement lighting up his blue eyes. Marshkit stood as tall as he could on his short legs, head held high.

"ShadowClan is the strongest of all the clans!" He proclaimed. Suddenly, his paws were swept out from under him as Dawnheart, the third elder, reached out from where she was getting swarmed by Goldenkit and Applekit, unbalancing the now-surprised gray kit.

"Never turn your back on a RiverClan warrior!" Dawnheart said as Goldenkit batted her ears. Marshkit struggled into a standing position, hiding his embarrassment with a rally call to his littermates.

"We can't give up!" He mewed. He renewed his attacks on Silvertuft while Tigerkit gripped Juniperclaw's tail in her tiny teeth, shaking it back and forth like a mouse. Applekit and Goldenkit finally got Dawnheart to fall over, the kits falling off her back.

"ShadowClan is too strong," Dawnheart panted to her denmates. "We surrender."

Marshkit squealed in victory, rolling Goldenkit over playfully, their full melding into one gray and golden ball. Tigerkit let go of Juniperclaw, standing on the edge of the rocks that were embedded in the side of ShadowClan's camp. From there you could see the entire clearing. It was a common place for the elders and senior warriors to rest and share tongues, especially on a warm newleaf day like this.

As Applekit joined in on the tussle, making Marshkit retaliate with a few clumsy paw swipes, Tigerkit couldn't help but feel proud of her clan. She may only be two moons old, but she knew her clan was the best around the lake. Birds sung in the dark green pine trees that encircled the ShadowClan camp, the sun setting behind the trees and casting the surrounding wisps of clouds bright pink and orange. The warriors that came and went on patrols and various duties were illuminated by the setting sun, their fur glossy and sleek. Tigerkit puffed out her chest when she saw her father, Scorchtail, walk into camp loaded with prey along with the rest of his patrol. He deposited his prey on the pile, then glanced around the camp. His eyes lit up when he saw Tigerkit standing at the edge of the rock. He padded over, bounding up next to Tigerkit. Tigerkit clambered onto his wide shoulders, clinging to his gray fur. Marshkit, Goldenkit, and Applekit broke apart, racing up to their father and all clamoring at once about the activities of the morning so far. Scorchtail purred, nosing Marshkit away from the edge of the rock were he came close to falling.

"It sounds like the four of you had a busy day," he commented.

"We did!" Goldenkit piped up. Bits of pine needles and leaves were stuck in her fur from her wrestling match with Marshkit and Applekit. Applekit was sitting off to the side, carefully grooming every bit of debris from her pale tabby fur. She couldn't stand having a dirty pelt, though she still loved to wrestle with her littermates.

"Does your mother know you're bothering the elders?" Scorchtail asked, whisking his tail through the air.

"Oh, they're not bothering anyone," Dawnheart spoke up, stretching her forepaws in front of her. "We love to have them around."

"Yeah. Who else would entertain us with stories about a wayward frog?" Juniperclaw said, amused. Marshkit huffed.

"I only fell in the pond! Besides, I did catch the frog," he retorted.

"Yeah, you wish. You got kicked in the nose," Goldenkit teased.

"Did not!" Marshkit protested. Tigerkit broke in from her perch on Scorchtail.

"You had a big bruise on your nose for days!"

"Did not!" Marshkit repeated desperately. He jumped forward, knocking Tigerkit off Scorchtail and tumbling her into the dirt. She pummeled him with her hind legs, trying desperately to get him off her. She landed a successful blow to his stomach, making him grunt and fall back. She rolled him onto his back, pressing her paws into his shoulders.

"Get off!" Marshkit hissed, sticking his hind legs into Tigerkit and forcing her back a few steps.

"I would just admit it, Marshkit," Applekit said solemnly. "Tigerkit won't back down from a fight."

"Because I'll be the best warrior in all of ShadowClan!" She mewed, bouncing up and down.

"Why don't we find your mother and leave these elders in peace?" Scorchtail suggested, herding the kits down the rocks. Their mother, Palestripe, emerged from the nursery as she heard her kits' squeals.

"What have you four gotten into now?" She asked, seeing the dirt clumped into their fur.

"We fought off RiverClan!" Tigerkit exclaimed.

"You did? Did you win?" Palestripe asked as she took the kits from Scorchtail.

"Of course," Applekit spoke up, bouncing along next to her mother. "ShadowClan always wins."

As they approached the nursery, Nightkit and Scarkit, two older kits who were about six moons old, were tossing a mossball back and forth. Nightkit greeted the kits as he snagged the mossball in a claw.

"Hey! Look what the owls dragged in," he sneered. Tigerkit shrunk back. These kits were almost three times her size, and much older. And Nightkit was just a plain bully.

"Stop it, Nightkit," Scarkit admonished.

"We were not dragged in by owls!" Marshkit protested, stopping in his tracks defiantly.

"Then why's your fur all dusty?" Nightkit prodded.

"We were fighting RiverClan!" Goldenkit spoke up bravely.

Nightkit snorted. "Right. You were fighting RiverClan."

"Nightkit stop it!" Scarkit cuffed his ears. The black kit grunted, picking up his mossball and carrying it away to play by himself. Scarkit turned to the younger kits and Palestripe.

"I'm sorry about my brother," she mewed. "He thinks just because we're becoming apprentices tomorrow he's better than everyone."

"You're becoming apprentices tomorrow?" Tigerpaw said in awe. Scarkit sat down with a thump, raising her paw to lick a tuft of fur down.

"Yep."

"That's awesome. I wish I could be an apprentice," Tigerpaw said sullenly.

"Your turn will come soon enough," Palestripe said from the entrance of the nursery. She looked back at her kits.

"Come on. It's almost bedtime."

"But the sun's not even down yet!" Applekit protested.

"Someday you'll be able to stay up later," Palestripe promised. "But for now, you need to go to sleep early to grow into strong warriors."

"Okay," Applekit admitted. Her response was cut off by a huge yawn, stretching her jaws wide.

The four kits followed Palestripe into the den, Scarkit calling a small good night. They found their nest near the center of the den, made of soft moss and heaped with downy feathers. In the back of the den, the newest ShadowClan warrior and former kittypet May slept, her belly swollen with unborn kits. Duskpelt, Nightkit and Scarkit's mother, was grooming her dark gray fur curled up in her nest. Palestripe slid into the nest, her four kits bundling in beside her. Tigerkit yawned, tucking her paws under her chest and curling into her mother's soft belly fur. She wanted to someday be the best warrior in ShadowClan, but even she had to admit that she was tired. She closed her eyes slowly, dropping off into a deep sleep alongside her littermates. But as she fell into a deep sleep, her peaceful dreams turned dark. She was standing in the middle of a wind-swept moor, the wind whistling in her ears and the waving grass smacking her in her eyes and legs. Clouds of mist surrounded her, making it impossible to see beyond a few tail lengths. She tried to hunker down into the grass, but her paws seemed frozen to the ground. Her heart beat faster and faster as a dark shape appeared in the distance. She twitched in her sleep as a dark gray tabby tom with stars glittering in his fur appeared to her out of the mist, his wide green eyes wild. He leaned in to hiss in her ear, "Beware the night brought on by the swiftness of eagle's wings."

Tigerkit jerked awake, trembling, not even sure what she had just dreamed. She glanced around the nursery, her heartbeat slowing as she saw the familiar shapes of May and Duskpelt in their nests, her three littermates sleeping soundly against Palestripe. Tigerkit burrowed back into her mother's side, her heartbeat slowing as she relaxed back into her mother's warmth. It was just a dream, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Tigerkit was jerked out of sleep by a paw prodding her sharply in the side.

"Come on, Tigerkit! It's morning, now we can play."

Tigerkit groaned and rolled over, recognizing the impatient voice of Marshkit. She stuck out a forepaw, grasping blindly to knock the kit away.

"Go away," she muttered, tucking her paw back in and curling her tail over her nose tightly.

"But we have something to show you!" Goldenkit broke in.

Tigerkit cracked one green eye, her littermates surrounding her with their eyes wide and expectant. Her nightmare from last night quickly faded away into wisps as she felt the tingle of excitement in the air.

"What is it?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Come see for yourself!" Applekit bounded towards the den entrance, waiting there for Tigerkit to get up. She hauled herself rom her warm nest into surprisingly cold, clear air. She blinked. For some reason, everything in the den looked different. Maybe a little brighter?

"Come on," Marshkit whisked his tail happily as he saw his sister start to follow him and Goldenkit and Applekit out of the den and into the cold morning air.

Tigerkit squinted as paused at the entrance, her eyes suddenly bombarded with light. As her eyes slowly adjusted, they widened as she caught sight of what her littermates were talking about.

The entire ShadowClan camp was coated in something fluffy and white. She breathed in the chilly air, her throat stinging as some of the white stuff that still drifted in the air got sucked down her nose. She sneezed, making the white stuff poof up and surround her with fluffly white flakes. She squealed in surprise, batting at the flakes as they swirled and fell around her. Marshkit bounded back to her, his paws making small indents in the carpet of the white stuff, a couple flakes perched on his nose.

"Isn't this amazing?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"What is it?" Tigerkit wondered, watching Goldenkit and Applekit wrestle in the middle of the clearing.

"It's snow."

Tigerkit turned around to see Palestripe sitting in the entrance of the den, her tail wrapped around her paws and a purr rumbling in her throat at the sight of her excited kits.

"Snow?" Tigerkit scooped some up in her paw, the flakes melting against her warm pink pads. She glanced back at her mother. "Where does it come from?"

Palestripe waved her tail towards the sky. "It falls like rain in leafbare, and sometimes even newleaf like now. It's like fluffy frozen water."

"That's weird," Goldenkit sniffed. She had broken off her play fight with Applekit to come listen to Palestripe.

"It is poisonous?" Applekit asked worriedly, glancing at her snow-encrusted pelt.

"No, not at all," Palestripe purred. "It tastes like water."

Applekit licked some off her pale tabby fur, scrunching up her nose.

"It tastes more like dirt," she said, disgusted.

"You probably got it dirty playing with Goldenkit," Marshkit pointed out. Applekit shrugged, shaking it off her fur.

"You four stay out of mud," Palestripe warned. She got up and headed to the fresh-kill pile that was sheltered under a bush, safe from the layered snow. Tigerkit watched her go, her paws sinking through the snow and kicking it up along with some dirt form underneath.

"Snow fight!"

Tigerkit hissed as she felt snow sting her head, falling into her eyes and ears. "Watch it!"

"It's a snow fight, Tigerkit!" Marshkit sang as he flung another clump of snow to Applekit, who quickly retaliated. Tigerkit crouched down, her eyes narrowed as she readied herself to jump onto Marshkit.

"Hey, Tigerkit!"

She flicked her tail irratibly as she was interrupted, sitting back out of her crouch to see Fishpaw and Starlingpaw, the two oldest apprentices in the clan approach the four kits.

"Hey Fishpaw, Starlingpaw," she greeted, her annoyance wearing off a bit when she who it was.

"What are you four up to?" Starlingpaw asked, her mottled white, brown, and gray fur dusted with snow.

"We're having a snow fight," Goldenkit said breathlessly as she slid to a stop beside Tigerkit, Applekit and Marshkit still hurling snow back and forth.

"We can see that," Fishpaw said, amused.

"It's a lot of fun," Tigerkit said, her tail tip waving in the air excitably.

"Fishpaw!" Applekit ran up to the two apprentices, her blue eyes shining with excitement. "Do you have something new to teach us?"

"Well, we did just learn this new move," Starlingpaw began. "It's easy enough. You just rear back and swipe with your front paws." Starlingpaw demonstrated against her brother, rearing up and balancing on her rear paws, her front paws as fast as lighting against Fishpaw. She eased up on her attack, falling back on all four paws.

"It's one of the first moves you learn as an apprentice," Fishpaw mewed. "Why don't you four try it?"

But right when Tigerkit reared up to try and slash an invisible enemy, a bright flash of ginger fur caught her attention out if the corner of her eye. She turned to see ShadowClan's leader, Oakstar, standing on top of the huge boulders that sheltered the medicine den.

"Let's all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Fishpaw and Starlingpaw looked apologetically at the kits.

"Sorry, we'll have to practice later," Starlingpaw mewed. She moved off with her brother to find a good place to sit for the clan meeting.

"Do you think we can watch the meeting?" Tigerkit asked.

"Well, I almost caught a frog the other day, so I'd say we can catch our own prey," Marshkit boasted. Applekit shrugged.

"Why not?"

The four kits headed in a small group toward the meeting, but were stopped by a wide gray paw.

"Sorry, kits," Juniperclaw said. "You'll have to watch from the edge. Oakstar wouldn't want kits bothering him during a ceremony."

Tigerkit's head drooped. "Okay."

The four sullenly walked back to the outer edge of the group.

"We can watch from the sunning stones," Goldenkit suggested, pointing with her tail where they had ambushed the elders the day before in their mock fight.

"Sure." Tigerkit followed her sister up the rocks, Marshkit and Applekit close behind. As they settled at the top, clearing some snow off to make a space to sit without getting too wet, Nightkit and Scarkit emerged from the nursery, their fur carefully groomed and shining. They were followed by Duskpelt, their mother, who was beaming with pride.

"Oh, yeah, they're becoming apprentices today," Goldenkit whispered. Tigerkit twitched an ear in acknowledgment as the two kits entered the circle of the gathered cats, Duskpelt going to sit at the front next to her mate, Ratpelt, who held his wide brown head high, yellow eyes glittering. Tigerkit shuddered. Ratpelt had always been the most intimidating cat in the clan, alongside his kit bully Nightkit.

Oakstar raised his head, his fur shining in the soft newleaf sun. "With newleaf just beginning, prey is returning to the forest and green leaves are starting to appear. And what better way to celebrate this than by welcoming two new apprentices?"

Oakstar looked down on the two kits, who looks small from where Tigerkit was sitting. Even Nightkit looked a little nervous as Oakstar surveyed the kits.

"Scarkit," Oakstar called. "Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Scarpaw." Oakstar paused, looking over his warriors. "Lakemist, you are ready for another apprentice. I trust you will turn Scarpaw into a fine warrior."

"I will, Oakstar." Lakemist's eyes gleamed as she stepped forward to Scarpaw, who was practically vibrating with excitement. The two touched noses, then moved off the the side to allow Oakstar to continue the ceremony.

"Nightkit," Oakstar began. Even though Nightkit was alone in the clearing, he held his head high, his amber eyes glittering. As he watched Oakstar open his mouth to continue the ceremony, Tigerkit gasped, her dream from last night coming back in one frightening wave. She dug her claws into the rock. What if it wasn't just a nightmare? She shook her head almost immediately after the thought came to her. She was just being a silly kit. Of course it was just a dream.

"From now on, you'll be known as Nightpaw," Oakstar said. Tigerkit quickly turned her gaze back to the ceremony.

"Jack, even though you used to be a kittypet, you've proven to be a formidable fighter and a loyal warrior. You are ready for your first apprentice."

Tigerkit couldn't help feeling happy for the dark brown tom as he stepped into the clearing. Even though he used to be a kittypet, Tigerkit knew that every cat respected him and his mate, May. They had joined not long before Tigerkit was born, although they had quickly earned everyone's trust as they worked hard in their clan.

"A kittypet mentor?" Nightpaw said in disbelief as Jack approached him. The entire clan gasped as Nightpaw spoke, his teeth gritted in anger. He spun back around to glare at Oakstar.

"A kittypet won't teach me how to fight and hunt like a real warrior," Nightpaw spat. "Give me a better mentor."

Even his strict father, Ratpelt, looked aghast as his son spoke. The clan started whispering, Oakstar raising his tail for silence.

"Nightpaw can't do that, can he?" Goldenkit whispered. "Demand a new mentor?"

"I doubt it," Marshkit responsed. Tigerkit frowned as she saw Jack freeze awkwardly a couple tail lengths from Nightpaw.

"Jack will make a fine mentor, Nightpaw," Oakstar spoke. His eyes glittered dangerously. "You'd do well not to interrupt your own apprentice ceremony. I know what's best for you."

Tigerkit swallowed as Nightpaw hissed one more time before letting his tail droop to the ground. He allowed Jack to come forward and touch his nose, even though it was only for half a second. Jack stepped back warily, Nightpaw standing defiantly a little ways away.

Duskpelt looked around the clan, then began to call, "Scarpaw! Nightpaw!" The rest of the clan joined in, though hesitantly, especially toward Nightpaw. After a couple moments, Oakstar waved his tail for silence. "This meeting is at an end. Sunhigh patrols, head out."

The cats began to disperse, leaving Jack and Lakemist with their new apprentices. Tigerkit felt jealously burn through her pelt as the Scarpaw and Nightpaw headed toward the entrance with their new mentors.

"I wish I could see the territory," she said bitterly.

"It'll be our turn someday," Applekit said, getting up to jump back down the rocks.

"Yeah, but four whole moons," Marshkit joined in. "That'll take forever."

"I'm going to be the best warrior I can be," Tigerkit said, looking back at the entrance to the camp that was still quivering as the sunhigh patrol left. She worked her claws in the snow. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But here is the third chapter! Thanks for guest for reviewing, I did end up changing the title (I've been wanting to for a while :). So... Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

"How about mossball?"

"No."

"ThunderClan is invading?"

"No we played that yesterday!"

"Then what do you want to play?"

Tigerkit sighed, pushing her muzzle into her front paws. She and Marshkit had been sitting outside the nursery for what felt like moons as Applekit and Goldenkit argued about what game to play.

"There's nothing to do here," Marshkit whined, drawing a tiny claw through the dirt. Applekit flopped down next to him.

"I'm so bored."

"Well, if you'd just choose a game, Applekit," Goldenkit snapped. Tigerkit watched a hunting patrol leave the camp, sparking an idea. Tigerkit cut off Applekit as she opened her mouth to respond, her eyes bright.

"I know what we can do," Tigerkit said excitedly. Three pairs of eyes turned to her expectantly.

"We should sneak out of camp and go see the lake," Tigerkit suggested, lowering her voice so any passing cats wouldn't hear. Marshkit and Goldenkit's ears perked up.

"Yes!" Goldenkit agreed. Applekit toyed with a tuft of grass, her eyes flashing with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure," she mewed. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"We won't get in trouble," Tigerkit said nonchalantly. "Not if we don't get caught."

"How would we escape the camp without being seen? Palestripe is constantly watching us," Goldenkit asked, her gaze flicking over to their mother who was eating with Scorchtail by the fresh-kill pile.

"Through the dirtplace tunnel," Tigerkit said. "I heard Starlingpaw say something about sneaking out once through it."

"I say lets go," Marshkit voted, springing up on his paws. Goldenkit followed suit, her tail flicking in excitement.

"But we can't be suspicious," Tigerkit cautioned her siblings. "We should go one at a time, slowly."

The kits agreed, the group of four heading across the camp as if they were going to get some moss for mossball from the camp wall. But when they reached the overhanging moss, they paused, quickly checking to see if anyone were watching. Marshkit scooted into the tunnel first, Goldenkit following close behind. Applekit hesitated, licking her lips nervously.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Tigerkit persuaded her. Applekit sighed, pushing through the screen of moss into the tunnels, Tigerkit padding in right after.

Tigerkit scrunched her nose up at the smell inside the tunnel, trying to hold her breath for the entire length. When she finally exited, she gulped in the clean, fresh air, her littermates waiting for her.

"We made it," Goldenkit whispered. Marshkit kneaded the ground anxiously.

"Let's go," he said. He started off, his littermates following like a kit patrol. As they entered the forest, Tigerkit couldn't help gasping at the sight of the huge pine trees that seemed to go on forever. Pine needles crunched under their feet, a thin layer of frost left over from the first snowfall breaking under the kits' weight.

"I didn't know it was so big," Tigerkit breathed. Applekit nodded in agreement, her eyes stretched wide.

"I've heard the stories from the elders, but it doesn't compare to actually seeing it," Applekit murmured.

"I think the lake is this way," Marshkit broke in, turning to make sure his littermates were still following him.

"How would you know?" Goldenkit asked, leaping over a small stick smoothly.

"Becuase you can smell the water, mousebrain," Marshkit snorted. Tigerkit breathed in deeply, the smell of water hitting her scent glands and overpowering every other scent.

"He's right," she meowed, speeding up to catch up to Marshkit. "It is this way."

Even though the kits were only about four moons old, two moons having passed since their first snowfall, they made quick time through the forest. Their soft kit-fur protected them against the cold winter breeze, although by the time the leafbare sun was high in the sky, the kits were freezing.

"I'm beginning to regret this," Goldenkit shivered, her teeth clattering together. Marshkit was still forging on ahead, although his ears were flattened against his head, his tail tucked in tightly. Even Tigerkit was feeling a little misgivings at her idea. Applekit was barely keeping up as the smallest of the four, her eyes just slits against the wind. Dark gray clouds hovered on the horizon, slowly creeping across the dull blue sky. Tigerkit could smell the snow on the breeze.

"They should've noticed we're gone by now, right?" Marshkit asked. Goldenkit shook out her fur.

"I hope so."

"We can't give up!" Tigerkit protested. "We've made it this far, we can make it to the lake!"

"I-I'm not so sure, Tigerkit," Applekit murmured, barely able to speak through her chattering teeth.

"We're almost there, I can smell it," Tigerkit urged. Marshkit blinked, shaking his head.

"Tigerkit's right, we can make this!"

Applekit and Goldenkit forged on after their littermates, not wanting to be left behind in the cold. Tigerkit couldn't feel her paws anymore. It was as if they had turned to stone, dropping with a thud with each pawstep.

"Almost there," Marshkit grunted, climbing up a steep hill. Tigerkit lowered her head against the wind, forcing herself to keep going. This was her idea; she couldn't give up now.

She gasped when Marshkit suddenly stopped at the top of the hill, her face hitting his tail.

"Marshkit," she said, spitting out a couple hairs.

"Come look!" Marshkit called. Tigerkit stepped out from behind him, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the view in front of them. A large expanse of gray, heaving water spread out before them, crashing against the rocks loudly. Goldenkit stood beside Tigerkit, her mouth open in awe.

"It's huge," she said. Tigerkit nodded, taking in the view.

"It's amazing."

"Tigerkit? Goldenkit?"

The two kits turned around to see a half-frozen Applekit, the small gray tabby wavering on her paws.

"I'm so cold," she mewed, her breath clouding out in front of her. Tigerkit tilted her head thoughtfully.

"We can shelter under that bush for now," Tigerkit suggested, waving her tail towards a mound of dead branches on the side of the hill. Goldenkit nodded, sliding down the hill towards the bush. She pushed under the branches, Applekit following. Tigerkit stepped forward, sliding under the branches, wincing as they dug painfully into her pelt. She huddled close to her sisters, Marshkit joining them. They pressed close together in a mound of fur, but no matter how close they got, the cold slowly crept in. Tigerkit was shivering harder than she ever thought possible.

They have to come for us, she thought weakly. Palestripe's coming, so is Scorchtail. They'll find us.

Tigerkit turned to see Applekit's eyes drooping, her head dropping onto Goldenkit. Tigerkit felt more tired than she had ever felt before, each breath harder and harder to make. Her vision swam before her, the wind freezing her to the tips of her claws. She struggled to stay awake, knowing instinctively she shouldn't fall asleep, but with every passing heartbeat it got harder.

Tigerkit blinked slowly as a gray shape passed over the crest of the hill, their huge white paws crunching in the pine needles. It was a cat. Tigerkit swallowed as the cat stopped, turning their head as if they were surveying the area. Their amber eyes were piercing, their ears pricked. Tigerkit shrunk back into the bush against her littermates. Something about those eyes unnerved her. The cat left soon after, going over the other side of the hill.

Who was that? Tigerkit wondered, trying to remember if there were any gray cats with white paws in ShadowClan. Nothing came to mind.

At the thought of ShadowClan, Tigerkit tried to make herself get up, to try and start walking back to camp. But her muscles wouldn't move, her head pounding. She took a deep breath in, her eyes sliding closed. She could've sworn she heard someone calling her name, but she couldn't force herself to call back. The sound of cats' voices reached her ears, their excited meows reaching into her haze.

"We found them!"

She recognized the voice of Darkcloud, her apprentice Rockpaw answering faintly. Tigerkit's ears twitched when she heard the voice of Scorchtail, her father, yowl something lost to the wind. Something suddenly swung her out of the bush, her paws hanging limply. Her eyes slid closed as the unknown cat carried her out of the bush and towards camp, succumbing to the burning cold that seemed to have frozen her entire body.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading! Please fav, follow, and review like above!**

 **QOTDT: Who's your favorite kit so far? :)**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The first thing Tigerkit heard as she slowly clawed her way out of the darkness that still lied heavy over her was the soft voice of the medicine cat, Poppyclaw. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to open them. Her entire body hurt.

But then she heard the worried tones of her parents, drifting through the bracken that covered the entrance to Poppyclaw's den.

"We want to see them." Palestripe sounded panicked, her tone high and wavering.

"Please, Poppyclaw." Scorchtail spoke, sounding just as worried as his mate.

Tigerkit peeled open her eyes slowly, her vision slightly blurred around the edges. She could make out the dark form of Poppyclaw standing next to her. The medicine cat let out a heavy sigh, going to the entrance of the den.

"I'm sorry, they are still not all awake. I won't know how bad they are until they are all awake. I will make sure to get you as soon as they wake up," Poppyclaw said firmly.

"As soon as they wake up," Palestripe said stoutly.

"I promise," Poppyclaw said. Tigerkit blinked when Poppyclaw turned back around, heading back in the den.

"Oh, good. You're awake," Poppyclaw said, stepping forward. Tigerkit tried to stand up, letting out a small mew when her legs trembled with pain.

"Don't try to get up," Poppyclaw murmured. She ran a gentle tail over Tigerkit's back, settling her back into the moss. Tigerkit still shook violently, her tiny paws hooking into the moss.

"The four of you have been through quite the ordeal," Poppyclaw said. Tigerkit shifted her head just a bit. Her other three littermates were lying next to her in similar moss nests. Marshkit and Goldenkit were both awake, their eyes dull. Applekit was still curled into her nest, looking smaller than ever, her light tabby fur limp.

"How are you feeling?" Poppyclaw asked softly, settling next to Tigerkit.

"My body hurts," Tigerkit said, her voice shaking.

"Can you breathe alright?"

Tigerkit took as deep as a breath that she could. Her nose was just a little stuffed. She nodded.

Poppyclaw let out a slow breath. "Thank StarClan." Her amber eyes then flicked over to Applekit, worry flashing through them.

"What's wrong with me?" Tigerkit said weakly.

"You'll be okay," Poppyclaw assured the worried kit. "You four were out in the cold for a while. I think you have just a touch of whitecough, but that is easily treatable."

"Whitecough?" Marshkit said from his nest.

"Yes. It's nothing to worry about," Poppyclaw said. She turned around, rifling through some of the dips in the floor that held her herbs. She drew out a couple leaves, taking one and chewing it thoroughly before pushing it toward Tigerkit. Tigerkit bunched her nose at the sharp smelling leaves.

"I don't want that," she said quietly.

"It'll help you feel better," Poppyclaw said. She moved on to Goldenkit and Marshkit, giving them each a bit of the leaf. Tigerkit stretched out her nose carefully, licking up the herb. She winced at the sharp taste, swallowing quickly. She settled back into her nest, seeing Applekit still unmoving.

"Is Applekit going to be okay?" Tigerkit asked. Poppyclaw looked up from Goldenkit, her expression was carefully guarded.

"You just worry about yourself," Poppyclaw said. But Tigerkit couldn't help but worry for her sister who still looked frozen among the fluffy moss nest.

"Now, I'll be right back," Poppyclaw said. "Don't move." She whisked out of the den, her black tail tip brushing through the bracken. Tigerkit waited in a tense silence for the medicine cat to return. She could hear faint sniffles coming from her littermates behind her.

"Kits!"

Tigerkit looked up to see Palestripe bursting through the den entrance, sliding to a halt on the sandy floor next to her kits. Tigerkit winced as Palestripe began to lick the top of her head vigorously.

"I was so worried," Palestripe said breathlessly. She turned to Marshkit, giving him a thorough look over. Scorchtail entered after a couple heartbeats, his tail swishing anxiously.

"Thank StarClan," he said, stepping forward.

"Be careful," Poppyclaw said, walking into the den. "They are still very tired."

"Of course," Palestripe said, taking a couple steps back. Her eyes flashed with worry when she saw Applekit still fast asleep.

"Is Applekit okay?" she asked sharply.

"She was colder than the others, but I am sure she is going to make a full recovery," Poppyclaw said. She shooed the frantic parents away from the kits, stepping forward with a couple more leaves. "It might help to give Applekit some warmth," Poppyclaw suggested.

Scorchtail immediately curled around Applekit's small body, licking her fur in the wrong direction to try and help warm her up. After what seemed like an eternity, Applekit gave a small cough and her eyes fluttered open. They were dull and hazy, but she was awake. Scorchtail scooted back to allow Poppyclaw to examine the sick kit.

"She's going to be just fine," Poppyclaw whispered reassuringly to Palestripe. Palestripe heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry," Marshkit said sleepily after Poppyclaw had given all the kits some herbs, this time to help them sleep.

Palestripe gave him a quick lick. "I'm just glad you're all okay. But please, do not wander off like that ever again."

"We won't," Goldenkit promised. Tigerkit agreed silently. She had learned her lesson.

As Tigerkit was drifting off, she could see Palestripe and Scorchtail talking with Poppyclaw nearer to the entrance of the den.

"I'm worried about this freezing of the forest," Poppyclaw murmured. She looked back at the kits as if she were afraid they could hear. Tigerkit shifted deeper into her nest, just poking her ears over the top.

"It's supposed to be newleaf, but there is still snow falling. I'm afraid this leafbare won't be over just yet." The black medicine cat curled her claws into the sand. Scorchtail gave her a small tap from his nose. Tigerkit faintly remembered them being littermates.

"You'll be able to take care of us," Scorchtail said. "You always have."

Palestripe nodded in agreement. Poppyclaw sighed before turning back around. Tigerkit quickly pretended to be asleep, closing her eyes tightly. She soon forgot what the three cats were even talking about, drifting off into a deep sleep.

But the moment she dropped off, she suddenly appeared in the middle of a moor. Tigerkit was rooted to the ground no matter how much she tried to move. She felt fear shoot through her body, making the blood rush in her ears. The rough stalks of grass moved against her legs as a cutting wind blew them.

"Palestripe?" she mewed weakly. "Scorchtail? Marshkit?" She looked around her desperately, but she could see no one.

"Hello Tigerkit."

Tigerkit's eyes snapped back around at the sound of a deep voice. A large ginger tom stood in front of her with soft green eyes. A blue-gray she-cat stood beside him, along with a ragged gray she-cat with sharp yellow eyes.

"I-Is this StarClan?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Yes," the ginger tom answered.

"Am I dead?" Tigerkit squealed, her eyes widening.

"No, no. You are just visiting," the blue-gray she-cat said. "My name is Bluestar. This is Firestar and Yellowfang." She gestured with her tail to the other two cats.

Tigerkit frowned. "Firestar like in the stories?"

Firestar dipped his head. "Yes. But we are not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about you."

"Me?" Tigerkit's young mind scrambled to make sense of the conversation unfolding in front of her.

"Do you remember the prophecy we whispered to you just two moons ago?" Bluestar said softly. Tigerkit shook her head, then paused to think. This moor did look rather familiar…

And with a shock she remembered the dream she had of that dark gray tabby who told her the words of a prophecy she couldn't understand. She looked around, but the gray tabby was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes."

"Well," Bluestar began slowly, "You see-"

"This is taking too long." Yellowfang rolled her eyes, stepping forward. "You've been chosen. This prophecy has not been given to you lightly."

"Chosen?" Tigerkit squeaked.

"Yellowfang!" Bluestar shouldered in front of the gray she-cat, her blue eyes flashing.

"She is four moons old, she is old enough to understand," Yellowfang said shortly. "I was when I was a kit."

Firestar glanced at the two she-cats for a moment before stepping forward.

"Tigerkit, you've been chosen by StarClan for a very important job. We are here to help prepare you."

"What am I supposed to do? Do I have to be a medicine cat, because the herbs make me sneeze," Tigerkit said quickly.

Firestar purred with amusement, then sobered. "No. You don't have to do anything just yet. Get older, train hard. But beware of the choices you make. We would not tell such a young kit this unless we had to." Firestar's eyes grew softer when he saw the terrified look Tigerkit gave him.

"You won't be alone," he said. "For now, be the best warrior you can be. We will always be looking out for you."

Yellowfang and Bluestar, who had been watching the exchange closely, nodded.

Tigerkit took a deep breath. "Okay." The cats before her started to fade, the grass and blue sky showing behind them.

"Wait! Will Applekit be okay?" Tigerkit mewed.

Bluestar dipped her head. "Just wake up and see for yourself."

Tigerkit jerked awake suddenly, shooting up from her nest. Marshkit and Goldenkit, who were also awake, gave her a strange look. And, right behind them, was Applekit blinking with clear blue eyes. Though a small cough shook her body, she looked much better than she had before Tigerkit fell asleep.

Tigerkit started to purr, but when she tried to stand up, she found her body still rather weak. In StarClan, she hadn't felt sick anymore.

In StarClan. Tigerkit could hardly believe the dream she had just had. She struggled to retain every bit of it, holding on the hazy scraps left over. She remembered seeing the old ThunderClan leader, Firestar, along with the old grouchy Yellowfang and noble Bluestar. And the strange prophecy she had gotten two moons ago now echoed in her head clearly.

 _Beware the night brought on by the swiftness of eagle's wings._

As Poppyclaw started to fuss over the sick kits again, Tigerkit pushed away the prophecy. No sense in worrying about it now. She bent her head to lick up the herbs that Poppyclaw had set in front of her, wincing at the bitter taste. All she had to do now was get better. She had to become an apprentice!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Hey, Tigerkit! You're finally out of the medicine den!"

Tigerkit glanced up to see Starlingpaw strolling over from the prey heap, her paws crunching through a thin layer of snow. Tigerkit had begged and annoyed Poppyclaw unendingly until the medicine cat had finally allowed her to go outside. The kit had been in the medicine den for almost an entire half a moon, and she was getting cramped.

Tigerkit nodded. "I'm only allowed outside for a bit. Poppyclaw said it was still too cold."

"That's too bad." Starlingpaw sat in the snow with a thump, licking a paw and running it over an ear. "How are the rest of your littermates?"

"Goldenkit and Marshkit are playing moss ball, but Applekit still has a small cough," Tigerkit said, her voice laced with worry.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Starlingpaw said.

"Yeah." Tigerkit looked back at the bracken of the medicine den. "I wish we had never left camp. Then Applekit wouldn't be so sick."

"Don't blame yourself," Starlingpaw said. Her expression grew wistful. "I snuck out of the camp once with Fishpaw- we were kits then. He fell into the river and got awfully sick. But he got better, and so will Applekit."

Tigerkit wanted desperately to believe Starlingpaw. She opened her mouth to respond, but then Poppyclaw called for her from the den.

"I have to go. Bye, Starlingpaw." Tigerkit dipped her head and padded back into the den. Starlingpaw called a tiny goodbye.

The inside of the medicine den was warm, unlike the startling cold outside. Marshkit and Goldenkit were still squabbling over their game of moss ball while Applekit watched tiredly from her nest. Blizzardpelt, a white and gray tom, was sleeping heavily in a next nearer to the back of the den. He had joined the kits a few days earlier with a cough that had quickly developed into full blown whitecough. Poppyclaw didn't let the kits anywhere near him.

"When can we go back to the nursery?" Tigerkit asked impatiently.

"When I say you all can," Poppyclaw said distractedly. She was sorting through her herbs, clawing a couple rotted leaves from a dip and sniffing them before putting them back in.

"We feel better!" Marshkit said, breaking off his argument with Goldenkit.

"Yeah!" Applekit mewed, standing up in her nest.

Poppyclaw looked over the four kits. "Fine. You can go back tomorrow. But no more excursions out into the forest."

"Yes!" The kits all leaped into the air in excitement. Blizzardpelt woke up with a start, staring at the excited kits with blurry blue eyes.

"Sorry for the noise, Blizzardpelt. They'll be out of here tomorrow," Poppyclaw apologized quickly.

"S'alright," Blizzardpelt said, stuffing his nose back into the moss. Poppyclaw scolded the kits, quieting them quickly. Tigerkit settled down, wrapping her tail over her paws. She couldn't wait to get back into the nursery with Palestripe and May. The medicine den smelled of sharp herbs that stung Tigerkit's nose and made her sneeze every little while. Tigerkit tossed and turned for a while, trying to fall asleep but failing. The faint coughs from Blizzardpelt kept her awake. She felt a slight bit of guilt. Wasn't her and her littermates' fault that he was sick?

Goldenkit couldn't sleep either. She was watching Poppyclaw sort through the herbs, asking questions every once and awhile. Tigerkit couldn't remember all of the different names as easily as her sister.

 _Thank StarClan I don't have to be a medicine cat_ , she thought. She closed her eyes, lying her ears against her head in an attempt to shut out every sound. The sooner she fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow would come and she would be back in the nursery with Palestripe.

* * *

Tigerkit was walking through a serene forest, birds twittering in trees and a soft breeze rustling bright green leaves. The soft grass cushioned her paws, her whiskers trembling as she took in air over her scent glands. Mouse. She turned her head, dropping into a crouch, watching a particular bush as it shook, the branches rattling together. She slowly crept forward, her paws tingling with anticipation. She could see the mouse poking its little pink nose out of the bush. Her mouth watered. She was almost there...

"Oof!" She lurched forward. Something had hit her on the back of the head. She sat up angrily as the mouse squeaked and disappeared. What was that?

A second hit came, the time catapulting her out of her dreamland and back into the nursery. She opened her eyes, sighing as she saw the woven walls of the den and Goldenkit sleeping steadily beside her. She looked around. What was hitting her head?

She turned around to see a fluffy ginger tail waving in the air right behind her. Tigerkit huffed in annoyance. The ginger tail belonged to Berrykit, one of May's new kits that was born just a moon ago. Ever since Berrykit and Icekit were born, the nursery had gotten a little more crowded. Tigerkit pushed the tail back into its nest, sighing as it stayed where it belonged. She stretched, licking her lips. Her stomach rumbled. That mouse still sounded delicious, even while she was awake.

Tigerkit stepped carefully out of her nest, making sure she didn't bother any of her littermates or her mother, and headed out of the nursery. In the clearing of the camp, the sun was just rising, coloring the sky a bright orange and red. The dawn patrol was just getting ready to leave. Starlingfeather, who had just gotten her warrior name a moon ago, was wolfing down a quick vole before she headed off with the patrol. She waved her tail cheerily to Tigerkit as she approached the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey, Tigerkit," she greeted through a mouthful of vole. "You're up early."

"Berrykit woke me up," she grumbled, searching through the pile for some food. She happily pulled a mouse from the small pile, taking a juicy first bite. As she chewed, Starlingfeather gulped down the last of her vole.

"Well, you'll be apprenticed soon, won't you? Then you'll be in the apprentices' den," Starlingfeather said optimistically.

"Yeah. Hopefully within the next few days," Tigerkit said. "I can't wait to be an apprentice!"

"You'll love it," Starlingfeather purred.

"Starlingfeather!" Scorchtail called from where he was standing with his apprentice. Quickpaw, and Shrewfoot, and Pinefur. "It's time to go."

"See you later," Starlingfeather called. She raced to catch up with the leaving patrol. Tigerkit sighed as she left, finishing off her mouse quickly. She pushed the bones away then began to groom her fur, working out moss from the nest and dirt left over from countless play fights and games. As the sun rose higher, more and more cats began to appear for patrols and socializing. Tigerkit felt a bit of sorrow pierce her heart. Ever since the kits' escapade out into the forest, a sudden sickness had slowly seeped through the camp. Though newleaf had begun just two moons ago, the sickness had not disappeared. Blizzardpelt had still not returned to his warrior duties, and Toadleap and Rockpaw had joined him in the medicine den a half moon ago.

Juniperclaw, Silvertuft, and Dawnheart appeared from the elders den to go sun out on the rocks in the greenleaf sun. Tigerkit moved to get up, shaking off the sadness. Maybe they would tell her a story.

As Tigerkit walked across the clearing toward the elders, Berrykit and Icekit exploded from the nursery, racing into the camp squealing and swiping paws at each other. They almost ran right into Tigerkit as they jumped past her. May emerged at a much slower pace than her kits, stretching her tail and paws out in front of her.

"Good morning, Tigerkit," she said, sitting outside the nursery.

"Morning, May," she replied.

"You're up rather early. Something on your mind?" May tilted her head to the side.

"I was just going to see if Juniperclaw was going to finish his story from yesterday," Tigerkit mewed.

"The one about the fox? That's an exciting one," May said. Tigerkit nodded. She ducked her head and continued on to the elders.

"Tigerkit!" Silvertuft called.

"What's brings you here?" Dawnheart asked.

"I was wondering if Juniperclaw could finish his story," Tigerkit asked.

"Of course I can young'un." The old gray elder hauled himself to his paws, his breath rasping in his throat. Gray hairs flecked his muzzle and ears. Tigerkit felt a tug of sadness. Her old friend was getting older.

"Come over here," he gestured her over with his tail. She padded forward, tucking herself into the circle of his plumy gray tail.

"Well, where did I leave off?" He asked.

"The fox was about to get you and Dawnheart," Tigerkit answered.

"Ah, yes." Juniperclaw shifted. "Well, the fox had sniffed us out underneath that bush. We stayed as still as possible, hoping that the fox would lose interest and move on. Redpelt and Toadleap- just apprentices at the time- were trying to bunch back in the bush so far they almost blended into the tree behind us. But then- hold on, your littermates seem to be joining us."

Tigerkit looked up to see Marshkit, Goldenkit, and Applekit, run across camp toward the elders, jumping over each other. They scrambled up the rocks, crowding around Tigerkit and clamoring all at once.

"Juniperclaw's finishing the story," Tigerkit squealed over the noise. "Be quiet."

The three kits quickly quieted down, sitting down beside Tigerkit as Juniperclaw cleared his throat, preparing to go on.

"But then the fox pushed through the bush. I swear, he was four tail lengths high, all spit and slobber and teeth, and the desire to kill cats."

Tigerkit gasped.

"It was more like two tail lengths," Dawnheart muttered.

"Who's the one telling the story?" Juniperclaw asked. Dawnheart flicked her tail. "Continue on then."

Juniperclaw twitched his ear at his longtime mate and looked back at the expectant kits, continuing his story.

"So I did what any cat would do. I lunged out at the fox, claws extended and ready to slash that fox to ribbons. I got it on its nose and sides before it ran off, yelping. And that's how I fought off a fox all by myself," Juniperclaw said proudly.

"Wow," Tigerkit whispered.

"That's so awesome!" Marshkit exclaimed. "An entire fox by yourself?"

"He embellished a little bit," Dawnheart said with a purr.

"What's a good story without a little bit of the stretched truth?" Juniperclaw asked, stretching his claws out in front of him.

"Kits!"

Tigerkit turned around to see her mother trotted swiftly over to the rocks, her tail swishing and her eyes bright. She scrambled up the rocks, nosing her kits to their feet.

"Palestripe!" Goldenkit protested as her mother began to groom her fur with rough licks of her tongue.

"What's going on?" Tigerkit asked.

"Oakstar's decided to make you all apprentices today!" Palestripe announced, moving on to Marshkit's fur. Dawnheart and Silvertuft exclaimed happily, Juniperclaw mewing a soft _congratulations_.

"We're becoming apprentices today?" Tigerkit said incredulously.

"Yes, and look at you," Palestripe said, pulling Tigerkit closer to her. "You've got moss tangled everywhere in your pelt. How in StarClan did you manage that?"

"We were pretending that the moss patch was WindClan," Tigerkit answered innocently.

"Well, now we get to fight real WindClan cats!" Marshkit reared up and swiped the air.

"It takes a lot of training before you enter your first battle," Palestripe told her restless kit.

"I'm not sure about fighting," Goldenkit said softly. Tigerkit turned to her sister.

"But that's what warriors do!" Tigerkit exclaimed. "What else would you do? Hunt mice all day?"

"Actually-" Goldenkit started to answer, but right then Oakstar appeared from his den, opening his jaws to call the clan together for a meeting.

"Its time to go," Palestripe said breathlessly. She looked at all of her kits. "Your father and I are proud of all of you."

Tigerkit's fur heated up at her mother's praise, her paws kneading the ground in excitement. The three elders made their way down the rocks, Palestripe gathering her now-groomed kits with a sweep of her tail. Scorchtail met his mate and kits at the bottom, his green eyes shining. Behind him, the cats of ShadowClan were gathering around the Clanrock. Fishclaw and Starlingfeather sat near the edge, Pinefur, Shrewfoot, and Darkcloud sitting expectantly near the front. Juniperclaw sat next to Dawnheart, their tails resting next to each other. Rockpaw, Birdpaw, and Quickpaw all bundled out of the apprentices den in one big swarm, the senior warriors flicking them over their ears to get them to stay still.

Tigerkit took a deep breath. Her paws trembled as she walked forward behind her parents and littermates. _What if I do something wrong? What if I make a complete fool out of myself in front of everybody?_

Tigerkit paused as her parents stopped at the end of the group, the cats parting to let the four kits through. Tigerkit wanted to run and hide as everyone's gaze turned to them. She shook out her mottled pelt, making her head stay high. She was going to be a warrior, she had to be strong in front of other cats.

Goldenkit and Applekit stopped right in front of her. Tigerkit almost ran into their rumps, sliding to a stop at the last minute. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone had seen her blunder. She gulped as she saw Nightpaw sitting at the back, the furthest away he could be, his amber eyes dark and narrowed. Scarpaw was nearer to the front, blinking encouragement as Tigerkit caught her gaze. Tigerkit licked her lips quickly as she turned back around to see Oakstar stand at the front of the Clanrock, his tail held high.

"Today, I make four young kits into apprentices," Oakstar began. "They have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to be a working part of this clan. Though this leafbare has been hard, and a sickness refuses to leave, the clan still continues on." Oakstar's eyes glittered as he called out, "Applekit."

The small, shaky gray tabby took a hesitant step forward, her whiskers visibly trembling.

"Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Applepaw. Shrewfoot, you are ready for your next apprentice. I will entrust Applepaw to you."

Applepaw relaxed, trotting forward to touch her nose with her new mentor. Shrewfoot led her back to the group to watch the ceremony continue. Tigerkit couldn't help but feel jealous of Applepaw. _Shrewfoot's such a good warrior!_

"Marshkit, until you receive your full name you will be known as Marshpaw."

Tigerkit looked back at the ceremony, Marshpaw's tail tip twitching.

"Pinefur will be your mentor."

Marshpaw let out a little squeal at the mention of his mentor's name. The black-and- brown she-cat stepped forward, letting her nose tap Marshpaw's.

"Poppyclaw," Oakstar called. Tigerkit turned around in surprise to see the black medicine cat step forward, her fur smelling strongly of herbs.

"You have decided to train Goldenkit as the next medicine cat. I trust that you will teach her the way of the medicine cat code, entrusting her with many seasons of wisdom. Train Goldenpaw well."

Tigerkit let out a small surprised mew as Goldenpaw padded over to Poppyclaw, excitement radiating off of her. _So that's what she meant when she didn't want to fight_ , Tigerkit mused.

"Tigerkit."

Tigerkit's head snapped back around when Oakstar called her name. She was suddenly aware that she was the only one left standing in the center, all of her littermates already having received their names and mentors.

"From this day forward, you will be known as Tigerpaw," Oakstar glanced around the assembled cats, making Tigerpaw even more anxious as she waited to hear her mentor's name.

"Raggedfur will be your mentor," Oakstar announced. Tigerpaw's eyes widened as she saw the huge white warrior appear out of the crowd, his long, plumy tail sweeping through the air and his blue eyes piercing. "Raggedfur, you recently finished training Starlingfeather. But I trust that you will work hard to train your next apprentice, Tigerpaw."

"I will, Oakstar," Raggedfur mewed, dipping his head to his leader. He stepped forward, Tigerpaw blinking at his sharp gaze. But when he touched her nose, he whispered, "I will make you the best warrior you can possibly be." Tigerpaw relaxed, happy with Oakstar's choice for her, Raggedfur may be a senior warrior, but he was one of the most formidable fighters in the clan for many seasons. She knew he would teach her well.

"Applepaw! Goldenpaw! Marshpaw! Tigerpaw!"

Tigerpaw's ears heated up as her mother began calling her kits' new names, Scorchtail joining in right behind her. As the clan's calls died away, Oakstar called an end to the meeting, Scarpaw rushing up to Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw! You're an apprentice now," she exclaimed, touching her nose to Tigerpaw's. The new apprentice gave a little bounce of excitement.

"I can't believe it!" she said, excited.

"Would you like to start training now?"

Tigerpaw looked over to see her new mentor, Raggedfur, waiting with an amused look on his face.

"Yes please!" Tigerpaw said a quick goodbye to Scarpaw, heading over to her mentor. "What will we be doing first? Hunting for mice, learning how to take down an enemy warrior?" Tigerpaw swiped her paws through the air.

Raggedfur twitched his ears. "How about a tour of the territory first?"

"That sounds good," Tigerpaw mewed, suddenly embarrassed.

"When you come back, you can find a nest with your littermates in the apprentice's den," Raggedfur said. He stood up and began to lead the eager apprentice out of the camp. As she walked through the tunnel, Tigerpaw felt a little afraid. The last time she was out of the camp, she and her littermates had nearly frozen to death.

But as she stepped out into the pine trees, the air was warm and the ground free of frost. She heard pawsteps behind her, Applepaw and Marshpaw emerging with their mentors.

"Where should we go first?" Pinefur said.

"The ThunderClan border is closest, then we can work our way around," Shrewfoot suggested.

Raggedfur nodded. "Let's go." Again, the white warrior began to walk off without waiting to see if Tigerpaw and the other cats were following. She hurried to catch up to him, her paws crunching through a layer of pine needles. The air was sharp, but familiar. The smell of pines was one Tigerpaw had always loved.

The trek to ThunderClan didn't seem as long as it was with her littermates to talk to. Their mentors had to tell them repeatedly to be quieter as birds scattered in the trees at the loud noises.

"Here we are. Can you smell it?" Raggedfur asked. Tigerpaw stepped forward, closing her eyes and drawing in a sharp breath. A sharp, unfamiliar scent hit her nose suddenly. She scrunched up her face.

"It's gross," she said. Marshpaw nodded in agreement.

"That is the smell of ThunderClan," Shrewfoot broke in. "Remember it well."

Raggedfur strode down the scent line, stopping every once and awhile to refresh ShadowClan's borders. As they traveled on, Tigerpaw began to recognize the scent of water on the breeze. They were nearing the lake.

The group of cats made their way up a small hill, stopping at the top. The lake was spread out below them, the dark water lapping at a strip of stones. The island in the middle was a dark splotch in the distance. Tigerpaw felt a thrill go through her. She could go to Gatherings now!

"The three of you have been here before," Pinefur said with a bit of amusement.

Applepaw shuddered at the memory. "I'd prefer not to remember it," she said.

"WindClan's territory is across the lake," Raggedfur pointed out. He waved his tail toward a patch of brown far off beyond the lake. "We don't see them too often besides Gatherings, being on the other side of the lake. You can get their scent later."

The patrol didn't stay there long, choosing to hurry down the RiverClan border in order to make it back to camp before sundown. Tigerpaw didn't like the smell of RiverClan any better than ThunderClan. In fact, she thought it was worse. The smell of fish and muddy water overpowered everything else.

As they neared the camp, Tigerpaw couldn't help but feel relieved. Her paws were sore, and her fur was dirty and her stomach growling with hunger.

"You three can choose a piece of prey from the pile, then find a nest in the apprentices' den," Shrewfoot said.

"Tomorrow, the real training begins," Raggedfur reminded them. Tigerpaw dipped her head, heading toward the fresh-kill pile with her littermates. She chose a rabbit to share with Applepaw, Marshpaw grabbing a mouse. Goldenpaw appeared from the medicine den to eat with them. Her golden and white pelt already smelled strongly of herbs.

"How was the medicine den?" Applepaw asked, taking a bite of rabbit.

"Amazing!" Goldenpaw said. "There are so many herbs, but I can't wait to learn them all. I will take care of the entire clan someday."

"That sounds stressful," Marshpaw said honestly.

Goldenpaw shrugged. "Not for me."

"Anyway," Tigerpaw interjected, her tail waving excitedly. "We got to see the territory! ThunderClan and RiverClan smell so different than us."

"Poppyclaw is going to take me tomorrow," Goldenpaw said. "I can't wait to see it."

"It's huge," Marshpaw meowed, finishing off his mouse. The four apprentices stretched, enjoying the last bits of sunlight as the sun sank beyond the horizon. Scarpaw was waiting by the apprentices' den for them.

"We have some nests in the back open," she said, whisking through the den entrance. Inside was warm, the floor covered in a soft layer of moss. Quickpaw and Birdpaw, the two oldest apprentices, were already curled up in their nests. Nightpaw was grooming in a nest against the den wall, giving the new apprentices a haughty look. Scarpaw pointedly ignored him, motioning toward a large empty spot near the back.

"Make yourself at home," she mewed. "Unfortunately, Rockpaw is still sick so his nest is open."

Tigerpaw settled into the nest after scraping it together to her liking. Marshpaw and Applepaw were right beside her, Goldenpaw a little more by Birdpaw.

"I thought you slept in the medicine den, Goldenpaw," Marshpaw said.

"With the sick cats, there isn't enough room for me," Goldenpaw explained. Tigerpaw felt glad. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her sister just yet. Though she felt guilty thinking of the sick cats in the den now.

"Will you four go to sleep?" Quickpaw muttered, curling a pale tabby tail over her nose. Applepaw apologized quickly.

"Ignore Quickpaw," Scarpaw whispered. "She's always a little grumpy."

The apprentices quieted up quickly, exhausted from the long day. Tigerpaw felt Marshpaw press his back against hers. He moved slightly as he breathed. Tigerpaw closed her eyes, happier than ever before. She was finally an apprentice of ShadowClan!

* * *

 **Sorry about all of the time skips! I've wanted to get to their apprentice ceremony, so things can begin to move and be a little more interesting. For clarification, in case it's confusing, the kits are four moons in chapter three, four and a half at the start of this chapter (chapter 5) and then six after the line break.**

 **Thanks for reading! Thank you for the review on the last chapter. Sorry this update took so long. Writer's block sucks :( I've posted two chapters today, though! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry for the long wait! Here's another chapter. Next chapter, chapter seven, is where the main plot will finally start to pick up. Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

"Tigerpaw? Tigerpaw!"

Tigerpaw jerked awake, jumping to her paws and puffing her fur out. "What's wrong? Are we being invaded?"

"No. It's just time to train," Raggedfur stuck his nose into the den, a look of amusement on his face. "Now come on, the Gathering is tonight so we need to start as soon as possible."

Tigerpaw nodded, then sat down to give her chest fur a few embarrassed licks. Then she paused; the Gathering was tonight, and she could now go! She got to her feet and trotted out of the den, finding her mentor over by the camp entrance.

"Can I find something to eat first?" Tigerpaw yawned, feeling her stomach growl loudly.

"There isn't much left on the prey-pile unfortunately," Raggedfur said, pointing to the fresh-kill pile with his tail. Tigerpaw turned to look for herself. Raggedfur was right. Only a couple sad mice were lying in the middle of the pile, their fur caked with dust.

"With all the sickness and a late greenleaf, we have less warriors to hunt and less prey to catch. Which is why, today, I'm going to teach you how to hunt."

Tigerpaw's sadness dissipated at her mentor's words. "Okay, then."

"Follow me." Raggedfur whisked out of the camp in his usual quick fashion. Tigerpaw sped up to a steady run to keep up with the long-legged tom.

'We're going to hunt near the pine copse today. Mice are plentiful there, and it's a very good place for new apprentices to learn," Raggedfur said over his shoulder.

Tigerpaw leaped over a fallen log, her excitement seeming to make her paws fly. She had practiced the hunter's crouch with her father many times outside the nursery as a kit, and now she could put it into use!

"Okay." Raggedfur slowed to a stop beside a patch of brambles. He sat down, curling his tail over his paws. "Now, Tigerpaw, what do we need to remember when catching mice?"

"Um," Tigerpaw tried to think rationally. Why was he asking her this? He had never taught her! "Put your paws down lightly and don't disturb anything on the forest floor?"

"Correct."

Tigerpaw waved her tail in happiness.

"ShadowClan cats are the best around the lake at creeping through the undergrowth. Your tortoiseshell pelt will help you blend in to the forest floor." Raggedfur tapped Tigerpaw's shoulder.

"Show me the hunter's crouch."

Tigerpaw dropped easily into the crouch she had practiced many times before.

"Very good start. Tuck your paws further under your body; you don't want to look like a frightened frog."

Tigerpaw purred with amusement, pulled her paws under her. Immediately, she felt more balanced than before.

"Practice creeping through the undergrowth here. Remember to watch for fallen sticks and dry leaves."

Tigerpaw crept forward, keeping her tail steady and watching for anything that would alert prey to her presence.

"Now try to find some prey."

Tigerpaw opened her mouth, drawing air over her scent glands.

"Over there," she whispered, gesturing with her tail to an old bramble.

Raggedfur nodded. "Try and catch it."

Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes, pulling herself forward slowly. She could hear the mouse scuffling in the dirt and smell its warm body. She prepared herself to pounce, bunching her muscles…

 _Crack!_

She leaned too far on her right back paw, cracking a stick she had so carefully avoided earlier. The mouse looked up, frightened, then began to scuttle away. Tigerpaw leaped toward the bramble bush, claws extended, but she just landed in the prickly thorns empty-pawed.

"Mouse dung!" Tigerpaw cursed, struggling to get out of the bush.

"Its okay, the first time is always the hardest," Raggedfur said, stepping forward to help remove the bramble tendrils.

"Do you want to try again?"

"Yes!" Tigerpaw said without hesitation. Raggedfur drew back, allowing her room to hunt. She breathed in slowly, catching the musky smell of a lizard to her right.

"You have to be quick when catching lizards," Raggedfur breathed when he saw Tigerpaw drop into the crouch. He had obviously scented the lizard before.

Tigerpaw saw the green lizard perched on top of a dark gray rock, its red tongue flicking in and out. She felt determination flame through her pelt; she was going to catch this piece of prey.

She double checked for any branches, not willing to make the same mistake as earlier. And with a waggle of her haunches, she jumped, aiming directly for the lizard. It saw her, but too late; her claws snagged its tail and she dragged it in for a quick killing bite.

"Great job!" Raggedfur mewed. "Lizards are hard to catch."

Tigerpaw sat up, her first catch in her mouth proudly.

"Bury it here and we'll come back for it." Tigerpaw set it down and scraped some dirt over it, following her mentor into the underbrush.

As the sun began to sink, Tigerpaw had caught another mouse to add to her lizard. She picked up her lizard, carrying both pieces of prey back to camp. She really was a warrior apprentice now; she was bringing back prey for her clan. Raggedfur strode beside her with a frog, pride for his apprentice prickling through his pelt. Tigerpaw decided she was happy about Oakstar's choice of mentor.

"Go deposit your prey on the pile and grab something to eat. You've worked very ahrd today," Raggedfur said, handing her his frog. She dipped her head, then padded over to the pile.

"Your first prey!" Palestripe was sharing a squirrel with Scorchtail. Tigerpaw dropped the prey, nodding.

"Congratulations," Scorchtail purred.

"Thank you," Tigerpaw mewed. She picked out her lizard, wanting to savor her very first catch herself. She greeted Scarpaw, who was enjoying a mouse by the bramble wall, and then tucked in her food.

As Tigerpaw swallowed the last bites of her lizard, Oakstar appeared on the hazel branch that hung over his den.

"Anyone that is old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Meeting Branch for a clan meeting!"

"He must be announcing the Gathering patrol," Scarpaw said. Tigerpaw said in anticipation, hoping she'd get to go and hear her name being announced as a new apprentice.

"When I call your name, gather by the bramble tunnel. Scorchtail, Poppyclaw, Goldenpaw, Raggedfur, Pinenose, Shrewfoot, Darkcloud, Tigerpaw, Marshpaw, and Applepaw."

"Yes!" Tigerpaw jumped up, calling goodbye to Scarpaw. She met her littermates by the bramble tunnel. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

"I can't wait to meet the other clans," Marshpaw said.

"Me either," Applepaw meowed.

"You'll never forget your first Gathering." Scorchtail stood by his kits, smoothing down Goldenpaw's spiked fur. "Make some new friends, learn about the lake."

"ShadowClan, let's go!" Oakstar yowled, leading the patrol out of the camp. Tigerpaw already knew the route to the lake, having made the journey a few times by now. She rounded the crest, trotting down to the lakeside. With a thrill, Tigerpaw crossed the ShadowClan scent line and crossed onto the strip of pebbles that ringed the lake. She could see the tree-bridge Palestripe had told her about up ahead.

The cats took turns leaping up, crossing deftly to reach the other side.

"You'll be okay, just don't fall in," Raggedfur said, having taken Scorchtail's spot sometime in the journey.

Tigerpaw took a deep breath, then jumped onto the log. The tree was very smooth and slippery, most of the bark having been stripped off. She weaved between the tree branches, following the scent of Darkcloud just ahead of her.

Nerves prickled through Tigerpaw's pelt as she jumped down the other end of the tree bridge, her paws landing in a strip of pebbles. Marshpaw landed beside her, his gray fur fluffed up in excitement. Tigerpaw kneaded the ground with her forepaws, waiting impatiently for the rest of her clanmates to finish crossing the fallen tree. When Juniperclaw finally made it with a heavy huff, Oakstar waved his tail and ShadowClan moved off.

"Don't be too nervous," Raggedfur's deep mew reached Tigerpaw's ears. The huge white warrior was striding beside her, his blue eyes bright.

"The Gathering is a place of peace. Talk to others, make some friends. But always remember that one day, you may meet them on the battlefield."

Tigerpaw nodded, her tail swishing through the air. She pushed through the ferns, the scent of many cats overpowering everything else. She shot one last nervous look at her mentor before entering the hollow. She stopped in surprise, staring at the milling mass of cats below. The scent of WindClan and ThunderClan mingled together, while a new, third fishy scent wafted from a group of plump, sleek-furred warriors. She assumed they were RiverClan.

"Enjoy yourself," Raggedfur said, moving off to meow hello to a dark brown RiverClan she-cat he called Darkflower.

"This is so overwhelming," Applepaw said beside Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw nodded, unsure where to go or who to talk to. She saw Goldenpaw following her mentor across to the group of medicine cats at the base of the tree in the center of the island. Another group of cats sat there, including her father Scorchtail.

"There's a group of apprentices over there," Marshpaw gestured with his tail. "Let's go say hello."

Tigerpaw and Applepaw followed their brother, weaving through crowds of cats. Tigerpaw flattened her ears against her head, unused to the level of sound.

Suddenly, her nose and eyes were covered with a mound of gray fur.

"Hey!" she mewed, stepping back. A pair of amber eyes blinked at her, then widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. It's my first time here, it's all very confusing." The gray fur she had run into belonged to a huge WindClan apprentice. He had wide dark gray paws that plucked at the grass anxiously. He looked big for an apprentice.

Tigerpaw stepped back. "It's okay." She looked around for her littermates, but they had already joined the other group of apprentices.

"I'm Emberpaw," the gray apprentice mewed.

"Tigerpaw," Tigerpaw said, dipping her head.

"So you're from ShadowClan?" Emberpaw asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you really eat lizards?"

"We do."

"Yuck!" Emberpaw wrinkled his nose. "I wouldn't eat a lizard, even if I were starving."

Tigerpaw's fur began to bristle. "Rabbits aren't too good either, with their thick fur."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like I was making fun of ShadowClan," Emberpaw said quickly, taking in Tigerpaw's tense muscles.

She relaxed. "It's okay."

"Let the Gathering begin!" Oakstar yowled from the tree. Tigerpaw quickly sat down, Emberpaw staying beside her. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out who the other leaders were, along with the medicine cats and deputies at the bottom of the tree among the thick roots.

"I will speak first." A wiry brown and white tom stepped to the end of his branch. Oakstar shot him a look, but allowed the leader to speak.

"That's Rabbitstar, our leader," Emberpaw hissed. "The golden she-cat at the bottom is Brackenfrond, our deputy. The white tom is Whitefur, our medicine cat."

Tigerpaw nodded, finding all of the cats as Emberpaw spoke.

"Though this leaf bare has been long, WindClan has been very prosperous," Rabbitstar began. "We have three new warriors, Antfur, Whiskertail, and Badgerwing."

Three WindClan warriors raised their heads proudly as the other clans called their names.

"We also have three new apprentices, Leafpaw, Swallowpaw, and Emberpaw!"

"Those are my littermates!" Emberpaw waved his tail toward two other WindClan apprentices, his eyes glowing.

"We've caught scent of some rogues near the edge of our border, but they haven't strayed more than a few tail lengths in. We won't let anyone come into our land without a fight." Rabbitstar looked pointedly at the other three leaders.

A sleek gray and white she-cat stepped up next.

 _That must be Petalstar,_ Tigerpaw thought.

"RiverClan has also had a long leaf bare, but the fish are returning to the rivers. Clearstream has had two healthy kits who have the promise to be great warriors."

A few cats called out Clearstream's name. A bright ginger tom who must be the father waved his tail happily.

"RiverClan has also found the scent of some rogues, but they have not dared enter our territory. We, too, will not tolerate tresspassers."

"I wonder if it's always this passive aggressive," Tigerpaw muttered.

Next, Honeystar of ThunderClan came forward. The yellow splotches on her white pelt glowed in the moonlight.

"ThunderClan does not have much to report. There has been a little sickness, but our medicine cat, Silverfur, has taken good care of it. Our borders remain strong, and prey runs well." Honeystar stepped back with a dip of her head.

Thats a lie, Tigerpaw thought. All of the ThunderClan cats looked skinny, their fur clinging to their frames. In fact, all the clans looked a little thin for it being the beginning of newleaf.

Finally, Oakstar stood tall at the end of the branch. Though he held his head high, Tigerpaw saw flecks of gray around his muzzle. Oakstar had been leader for many seasons, long before Tigerpaw, and even her mother Palestripe was born.

"ShadowClan is finding prey well among the pines this newleaf," Oakstar said. "We too have had a bit of sickness, but Poppyclaw is taking good care of our warriors and we remain as strong as ever."

That's a lie too. More and more cats fall ill every day. Though, I suppose Oakstar can't make us seem weak.

"And we are proud to present four new apprentices," Oakstar announced. "Marshpaw, Applepaw, and Tigerpaw have all begun to train as warriors, while Goldenpaw is apprenticed to Poppyclaw to become the next medicine cat."

Tigerpaw felt her ears heat up as the other clans called her and her littermates' names. She licked her chest fur a couple times to hide her embarrassment. Emberpaw gave her a little friendly bump on her shoulder.

"This Gathering is at an end."

Oakstar leaped from the Great Oak, stumbling a bit as he landed. He recovered quickly, calling Scorchtail and Poppyclaw to his side.

"Well, that was amazing," Tigerpaw said, turning to Emberpaw.

"I've never actually realized that there are other clans like us," Emberpaw said. "There's so much that goes on in the forest."

"Tigerpaw, we're leaving!" Raggedfur called.

"That's my mentor," Tigerpaw apologized.

"See you next Gathering!" Emberpaw meowed. Tigerpaw dipped her head, then raced off to join her mentor and the rest of her Clan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The thin layer of ice that covered the pine needles on the forest floor cracked as Tigerpaw stepped on them, two puny mice dangling from her jaws. In the moon since she had become an apprentice, hunting hasn't gotten much better. Though the long leaf-bare was finally starting to release its grip on the forest, prey haven't seemed to get the message that new-leaf was coming soon.

Tigerpaw flicked her ears in annoyance as a couple drops of water splashed on her head, dripping into her face. She sighed as she neared the camp entrance, picturing her mentor Raggedfur's disappointed expression at her meager catch. Tigerpaw shook her head. It wasnt her fault that prey was scarce.

She pushed her way through the tunnel into ShadowClan's camp clearing. There was a sullen, heavy air that seemed to blanket the entire camp. Cats groomed half heartedly, and coughs echoed from the medicine den. The sickness had grown from one warrior and apprentice to infect almost every den. Even Oakstar had begun coughing, though he refused to go to the medicine den.

Tigerpaw's gaze flicked over to Juniperclaw, who sat outside the elder's den. The gray-furred elder stared off into the distance, his eyes unfocused. Ever since his mate, Dawnheart, had fallen ill, he had become more quiet with each passing day. Since Dawnheart was Palestripe's mother, Tigerpaw's own mother had been stiff and anxious.

The apprentice strode over to the fresh-kill pile, dropping her mice off. A sodden bird and a skinny lizard lied on the bottom. Tigerpaw turned away, ignoring the spikes of hunger that drove through her belly. The prey the warriors caught had to be for the sick cats and elderly.

"Not bad, Tigerpaw." Raggedfur said, walking over to his apprentice.

"It's two scrawny mice," Tigerpaw muttered.

Raggedfur laid a comforting tail across her shoulders. "It's the best anyone can do, don't be hard on yourself."

Tigerpaw nodded.

"Now come on, why don't we go battle train?" Raggedfur said, beginning to lead Tigerpaw to the tunnel.

"Okay." She started to follow him, then stopped when a sharp yowl rang out.

May burst from the nursery and sprinted to the medicine den, her tail whipping around. Tigerpaw felt her heart start to thud painfully in her chest. What happened?

"Poppyclaw! Icekit is coughing! Please come quick!" May said frantically.

 _No! Not Icekit!_

Poppyclaw hurried out of the medicine den a moment later, Goldenpaw following close behind with a bundle of leaves in her jaw.

"Come, let's go," Raggedfur urged, starting to walk again.

"But-" Tigerpaw continued to watch the nursery.

"We can't do anything for Icekit, but we can do our duty as warriors and train," Raggedfur said sternly. Tigerpaw blinked once then, resigned, followed her mentor out into the forest.

"Raggedfur!"

The two cats turned around to see Oakstar padding out of the camp. "I'd like to come with and see how the apprentices are doing."

Raggedfur dipped his head. "Of course. Pinefur is already training with Marshpaw, we were going to meet up in the pine copse."

"Lead on," Oakstar prompted.

Tigerpaw gave him one skeptical look over before following her mentor. Oakstar looked unsteady on his paws, and his fur was limp and lifeless. She wondered if he was sicker than he let on.

It wasn't a long trek to the pine copse. Tigerpaw could already see Marshpaw practicing a leap and hold move through the trees. She trotted the last few foxlengths, her paws sinking into the thick, bouncy floor of pine needles.

"Raggedfur, Oakstar, greetings," Pinefur said, nodding to each warrior. Tigerpaw stood by her brother, who was panting from the exertion of training. Oakstar went to sit on the sidelines, his eyes narrowed and dull.

"I was just going over the leap and hold move we taught the apprentices a couple days ago," Pinefur meowed.

"Excellent. Tigerpaw, why don't you try it on Marshpaw?"

"Of course."

Tigerpaw squared off in front of Marshpaw. His blue eyes followed her as she began to move in a circle around him, every muscle tensed. She crouched, then leaped forward, her paws outstretched to grab Marshpaw in a tight hold. He rolled out of the way at the last moment, leaving Tigerpaw to pounce on a pile of pine needles. She hissed, spinning around. But then Marshpaw caught her, jumping on her back and rolling her over so he stood over her.

"Victory!" Marshpaw crowed.

"Get off, you great lump," Tigerpaw said, pawing at Marshpaw's chest. He stepped away, allowing her to get back on her feet.

"Tigerpaw, what did you do wrong?" Raggedfur asked.

Tigerpaw shuffled her paws, embarrassed. "I showed Marshpaw exactly what I planned. He was able to judge exactly when I was going to jump."

"Very good, now-"

"I learned this great technique when I was an apprentice," Oakstar rasped. Raggedfur glanced at his leader, then stepped back, allowing the ginger tom to take over.

"To keep your opponent guessing, you must learn how to prepare for a leap in an instant. Set yourself up without moving too many muscles," Oakstar explained. He stood in front of Tigerpaw, his legs shaking."Try it on me."

Tigerpaw hesitated, shooting a quick look at Raggedfur. The long-furred tom looked worried, but he nodded for Tigerpaw to do as Oakstar asked.

Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes, remembering what Oakstar said about leaping quickly. She moved again in a circle, but this time stopped suddenly then leaped, having marked out her path earlier in her head. She landed squarely on Oakstar, her paws gripping his shoulders. But instead of her leader fighting back, he just fell under her paws limply. Tigerpaw backed away, her eyes wide. Oakstar was lying in a ginger heap, his chest rising and falling quickly. His muscles were shaking uncontrollably.

"Marshpaw, get Poppyclaw, quickly!" Pinefur said. She rushed forward, standing over Oakstar.

"I- I'm so sorry," Tigerpaw stammered. "I didn't mean to hurt him!"

"I know," Raggedfur murmured pressing against his shaking apprentice.

It seemed like an eternity, but Poppyclaw finally appeared with Marshpaw in the lead.

"Back away," she said to Pinefur, her voice short. Pinefur did as the medicine cat asked, her eyes wide.

Pinefur took some herbs, chewing them quickly then stuffing them in Oakstar's mouth. She rubbed his throat to get him to swallow. Then she paused. She put a single ear to his chest, then closed her eyes.

"He's losing a life," she murmured.

Tigerpaw gasped, horror shooting through her. She had caused her leader to lose a precious life. What if she was accused of murder? She didn't mean for this to happen!

"Was that his last? What happened?" Marshpaw managed to say.

"No," Poppyclaw shook her head.

"Did… was it me?" Tigerpaw said in a rush. "He told me to practice a move on him, and I didn't want to disobey."

Poppyclaw looked at the apprentice. "No, he has been sick for quite a while. But the furbrain refused to accept it."

Oakstar suddenly gasped, his chest beginning to rise and fall once again. Poppyclaw motioned to Raggedfur.

"We need to get him back to camp," she said. The medicine cat and Raggedfur hoisted their leader onto their shoulders, and began to make their way slowly back to camp. Pinefur, Marshpaw, and Tigerpaw followed close behind. Tigerpaw could only watch Oakstar's limp tail drag in the pine needles, forming a small furrow in the forest floor. She would never forgive herself, she should've refused, even if it meant punishment. She should've done something different.

Goldenpaw knew that something was wrong the moment she heard yowling coming from outside the camp. She had been organizing the few herbs her and Poppyclaw had managed to gather in the last few days when she heard the first few calls.

Leaving the feverfew in disorganized piles, she stuck her head out of the den. Her eyes widened when she saw Tigerpaw bursting through the tunnel with Marshpaw right on her heels. Goldenpaw hurried out into the clearing to meet her littermates.

"What's going on?" she asked Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw only gave her a wide-eyed look. Her fur was on end and her tail was stick-straight. Goldenpaw wondered what could have happened that made her normally excited sister so afraid.

Marshpaw stood next to Goldenpaw, his shoulder rubbing against hers.

"It's Oakstar," he whispered.

Goldenpaw felt her heart drop. She knew that Oakstar had been unwell for a while. He had refused treatment until yesterday, when Poppyclaw had managed to get him to eat some shriveled feverfew.

The tunnel rustled. She stepped back along with her littermates to allow the cats through. Her tail drooped when she saw her proud leader lying limply across the backs of Raggedfur and Pinefur. Poppyclaw trotted anxiously behind them.

"Take him to my den," she ordered. Raggedfur and Pinefur nodded, turning to slide into the medicine den. Goldenpaw ran to catch up with Poppyclaw.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Poppyclaw didn't answer. Her face was a mask of calm, a look she only got when the situation was really serious.

"Get a mixture of catmint and feverfew," Poppyclaw ordered. Goldenpaw immediately did as she said, spinning around to find the piles of herbs. She recognized the sweet scent of catmint to her left. She grabbed two stalks, noticing that there were only five in total. She grabbed a few feverfew leaves and handed them off to Poppyclaw.

Poppyclaw began to chew them into a pulp. As she chewed, she watched Oakstar like a hawk, monitoring his breathing. When she had chewed the herbs enough, she stuck them a little at a time in Oakstar's mouth and rubbed his throat to make him swallow.

Goldenpaw collected a ball of moss and soaked it in a pool at the back of the den. She set it by Oakstar's mouth in case he woke up and was thirsty. She sat down next to her mentor. Poppyclaw's expression was unreadable as she watched Oakstar for any sign of change. Her tail was curled around her paws. The only sign of her anxiety was a small twitching of her tail tip.

"Poppyclaw," Goldenpaw murmured to get her mentor's attention. "Don't we need to distribute doses among the other sick cats?"

Poppyclaw's ear flicked. "I need to watch Oakstar. You can give them the herbs they need, you know the amounts."

Goldenpaw dipped her head. She slipped behind Poppyclaw to rummage among the herb store. There were only enough herbs for a couple more doses for each cat. She would have to go out and forage later.

She chewed the right of mixure of herbs, then went to the nests near the pool in the back. Blizzardpelt and Rockpaw were the least sickest. Rockpaw's eyes were clear as he ate the herbs. He would recover soon. Toadleap, Oakstar, and Dawnheart were all different stories. Their chests barely rose. Their eyes and noses were crusted over. Goldenpaw felt despair begin to creep over her pelt. Toadleap and Dawnheart all had greencough, their whitecough had worsened.

Goldenpaw dosed Toadleap first. The warrior's tortoiseshell pelt was mussed and dull. She barely had the energy to lift her head and eat the herbs. She immediately closed her eyes after swallowing.

Dawnheart was in the very back. Goldenpaw wasn't surprised to see Juniperclaw huddled behind his mate. His blue eyes watched Goldenpaw as she approached.

"How is she doing?" Goldenpaw asked.

Juniperclaw sighed, stroking his gray tail up and down Dawnheart's flank. "No better, no worse I think."

Goldenpaw crouched next to Dawnheart. The she-cat's eyes slowly drifted open. Instead of being their normal bright blue color, they were cloudy and hazy like the color of a robin's egg.

"Dawnheart, I have your herbs," Goldenpaw said.

Dawnheart stretched out one weak paw, pushing the herbs away. "Keep them for the younger cats. I've lived my life, but they haven't."

"Dawnheart, you matter just as much as them," Goldenpaw retorted. She pushed the herbs back. "We have plenty for the others." The lie rolled easily off her tongue. Goldenpaw hated lying, but she would for the life of another cat.

"Go ahead and eat them," Juniperclaw said. Dawnheart coughed, finally lapping up the herbs. She settled back into her nest. Goldenpaw turned to leave.

"I know you're lying about the herbs," Juniperclaw rasped.

Goldenpaw's heart sunk. "I'm sorry for lying."

Juniperclaw shrugged. He pressed his side against Dawnheart's back. "I understand."

Goldenpaw didn't say anything else. She turned back to Poppyclaw. "Is this greencough?" Goldenpaw asked, trying to confirm her fears.

Poppyclaw's eyes darkened. "This is different. Did Dawnheart cough up any blood?"

"Blood?" Goldenpaw lurched back, her eyes wide.

"She was earlier. This is no regular greencough epidemic," Poppyclaw murmured. "This is something I've never seen before."


End file.
